Iam Tired
by April jung
Summary: aku lelah,aku sangat lelah,maka dari itu,aku ingin keluar dari masalah ini.


Tittle :**I'M TIRED**

Author : **April Jung**

Genre : Romance, Angst, Family, Marriage Life, Sad

Rating : PG 15 || Length : Chaptered

Main Cast :

**EXO– KyungSoo | EXO –Kai | EXO – Suho**

Other Cast :

EXO– Sehun | RED VELVET – Wendy

"Gomawo Baekhyun-ah,sudah menemaniku pulang bersama" ujar Kyungsoo pada namja cantik bernama Baekhyun itu

"Gwenchana Soo,rumahku juga di komplek ini" jawab Baekhyun

"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu Baek" ujar Kyungsoo dan melangkah memasuki halaman rumahnya

'Cklek'

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan pelan,dan setelah menutup pintup,terlihat sosok tegap yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"kau pulang bersama siapa ?" Tanya Namja itu

"aku pulang bersama temanku,namanya Baek-"

"aku tidak peduli,ingat Kyungsoo,kau hanya milik kami,milikku dan Sehun" potong Namja itu

"Ne Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo pelan

"sekarang masuk kamar,dan ingat,jangan pernah memasuki ruang tengah,atau kau tau akibatnya" desis Jongin tajam dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan,para namja yang dia sebut sebagai pelindungnya selalu mengekangnya,menurutnya hanya Sehun yang bisa bersikap sedikit lembut,sedangkan Jongin sering membentaknya dan memukulnya,tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo selalu merasa aman bila di dekat mereka.

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah saat namanya dipanggil,dan saat berbalik terlihat sosok Sehun disana

"Sehun" gumam Kyungsoo

"dari mana saja ?" tanya Sehun,Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung,tidak biasannya Sehun bersikap lembut

"aku baru pulang sekolah Sehun-ah,ada apa ?"

"aku tidak bisa tidur,temani aku" jawab Sehunsok kau

"ne,aku akan mengganti baju dulu" ujar Kyungsoo,tetapi Sehun menahannya

"Wae ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tidak usah ganti baju,besok kau tidak sekolah kan ?"

"tapi tidak nyaman Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo

"tidak usah Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah,dia tidak mau menambah luka di badannya,cukup Chanyeol dan Kris yang melakukannya.  
Saat ini mereka sudak ada di tempat tidur,dengan Sehun yang memeluk Kyungsoo,Sehun terus menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Soo ?" tanya Sehun,Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

"katakana,aku tidak akan marah" ujar Sehun meyakinkan

"bagi kalian,aku ini apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo,membuat Sehun menautkan alisnya

"kau ?" ulang Sehun,dan diangguki Kyungsoo,Sehun menghela nafas pelan

"aku tidak tau pendapat Jongin tentangmu,tapi bagiku kau adalah permata yang patut dijaga" jawab Sehun

"kalau aku permata yang patut dijaga,kenapa kalian merusakku secara perlahan ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar membuat Sehun tersentak

"apa maksudmu Soo ?" Tanya Sehun

"Anni,lupakan saja Sehun-ah,tidurlah,aku akan menemanimu" jawab Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun

Saat pulang sekolah,Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang,sampai langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah,dia sangat penasaran,karena mendapati suara yeoja disana,dengan modal keberanian Kyungsoo mengintip,dan terlihat yeoja cantik disana,Kyungsoo menahan air matanya saat Jongin dan Sehun,asik bersendau gurau bersama yeoja itu,Sehun bilang dia adalah permata yang patut dijaga,tapi kena,setiap hari mereka memberi goresan yang mampu membuat permata itu pecah,Kyungsoo berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu,dia berfikir kalau dia sudah tidak pantas bersanding dengan ke-empat namja itu.

"ini kamarku" ujar Jongin menunjuk kamarnya dan Kyungsoo,pada yeoja cantik tadi,perlahan yeoja itu membuka pintu kamar dan memperlihatkan sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca

"siapa dia ?" tanya yeoja itu

"Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin

"hai Kyungsoo" sapa yeoja itu,membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya

"aku Wendy"

"aku tidak bertanya" jawab Kyungsoo dingin,membuat ke-empat namja itu tersentak,dia mendengar tawa Wendy

"kau imut sekali" ujar Wendy dan berakhir mentap ponselnya

"kurasa aku harus pergi,Taeyeong menungguku" lanjut Wendy dan pergi

"apa itu tadi ?" dimulai dari Sehun

"kau bersikap dingin padannya ?" Tanya Jongin

"aku kecewa padamu Kyungsoo,tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu" ujar Sehun

"memang kau pikir kau siapa ?" tanya Jongin tajam,membuat Kyungsoo tersentak,apa bagi mereka dia bukan siapa-siapa,setelah lima tahun mengorbankan perasaannya untuk mereka,dia tidak di anggap apa-apa,seketika Kyungsoo tertunduk

"bagi kalian,aku ini apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar,membuat mereka semua tersentak,tidak terkecuali Sehun

"Sehun,kau bilang aku adalah permata,apa itu benar ?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Soo"

"saat ini aku merasa seperti sampah,bukan permata" gumam Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo !" bentak Jongin

"memang kau siapa berani berbicara seperti itu,pada kami,apa kau tidak tau diri,jika saja aku tidak membawamu,mungkin kau sudah mati dijalanan" bentak Jongin

"apa kau menyesal Jongin ?"

"kenapa baru sekarang,kenapa harus menunggu lima tahun untuk kau menyesal" pekik Kyungsoo

'Plak'

"dapat keberanian dari mana kau Do Kyungsoo,jika kau memang tidak suka,silahkan kau pergi,aku sudah membutuhkan makhluk seperti mu lagi" bentak Jongin,membuat Kyungsoo tersentak,lalu tersenyum lemah

"baik Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin,setelah beberapa lama,Jongin dan Sehun masih tetap dengan posisinya.

"dia pergi" gumam Sehun

"apa kau sadar Jongin,dia pergi dengan semua luka yang kita buat" lanjut Sehun

"Siapa peduli" ketus Jongin,lalu berjalan pergi

Sudah terhitung satu bulan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun,dan hidup mereka serasa mati,tidak ada lagi masakan rumah buatan Kyungsoo,tidak ada lagi senyum Kyungsoo,tidak ada lagi tawa Kyungsoo.  
Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk dia depan balkon sambil menikmati angina sore,dengan secangkir kopi.

"aku menyesal" ujar Sehun,memecah keheningan

"dulu aku berkata kalau Kyungsoo seperti permata yang patut dijaga,tetapi aku menghancurkannya" lanjut Sehun

"bukan salahmu,aku yang membuatnya pergi" jawab Jongin

"aku akan menemuinnya siang nanti,saat dia pulang sekolah" ujar Sehun dan pergi,meninggalkan Jongin yang masih termenung

Sehun sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Kyungsoo,seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah keluar sepuluh menit yang lalu,tapi sampai sekarang,Kyungsoo tidak menunjuka batang hidungnya.

"Suho hyung,temani aku membeli buku"

Dengan cepat Jongin menoleh saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo,suara yang selama ini dia rindukan,Jongin memicingkan matannya,kenapa Kyungsoo bersama seorang namja.

"baiklah,tapi ada satu syarat" jawab namja bernama Suho itu,

"apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"cium aku" jawab Suho,membuat Sehun yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget

"kau selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" ujar Kyungsoo lalu mendekat

'CHUP'

Kyungsoo mengecup cepat pipi Suho,membuat pipinya sendiri yang melihat itu segera mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Sehun,membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan dan menatap kaget Jongin

"Sehun-ssi ?" gumam Kyungsoo

Sehun merasa hatinya nyeri,'Sehun-ssi' panggilan macam apa itu,dia lebih suka,kalau Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan biasa,hanya Jongin.

"bisakah kita berbicara sebentar ?" Tanya Sehun,Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu beralih menatap namja bernama Suho tadi

"hyung,bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua sebentar ?"

"hm,aku akan menunggu disana" ujar Suho lalu melangkah pergi

"Soo,aku merindukanmu" ujar Sehun memulai pembicaraan,membuat Kyungsoo mendongak,lalu tersenyum

"aku juga,bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tidak baik" jawab Sehun

"Wae ?,bukankah sudah ada Wendy" ujar Kyungsoo

"Yeoja itu sudah tidak bersama kami lagi" jawab Sehun

"hm,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"kembalilah kerumah" jawab Sehun,membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak,lalu menunduk

"maaf,aku tidak bisa" jawab Kyungsoo

"Wae ?,bukankah kau menyayanngiku ?" Tanya Sehun

"aku memang menyayangimu,tapi aku tetap tidak bisa" jawab Kyungsoo

"apa karena Jongin,aku akan melindungimu Soo,aku akan menjagamu,tapi kumohon kembalilah" lirih Sehun

"dulu kau juga berkata seperti itu,tapi nyatanya,kau juga menghancurkanku"

"sekarang,aku tidak mungkin kembali bersama kalian,aku sudah lelah,lelah menghadapi kalian,kalian yang membuatku terbang tinggi,lalu menjatuhkanku"

"Soo,dengarkan aku dulu"

"tidak Sehun,aku memang sampah,aku bukan permata,jadi aku patut di buang,jadi kumohon,jangan temui aku lagi,selamat tinggal" ujar Kyungsoo,lalu membungkuk dan melangkah pergi,meninggalkan Sehun dengan semua penyesalannya,penyesalan yang tidak akan pernah Kyungsoo lihat

"astaga Tuhan,apa yang sudah ku perbuat" gumam Sehun,dia melihat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil,namja tadi

"aku tidak bisa merelakanmu Soo,aku terlalu menyayangimu"

_TBC_

Annyeong..  
Author balik lagi..  
ini FF Yaoi pertama,semoga para readers suka..  
mohon review juga ya…


End file.
